Boy Like You
by Patch Cipriano's Angel
Summary: "It's just… he doesn't seem to care or notice that, I can hold my own. I'm not the defenseless damsel he thinks I am. I'd do anything for him. Because I don't want it on his conscious, and if that makes me a bad person, I guess I'm going to hell. Because I just… he's… he's been there when no one else was. And I guess he doesn't see that." Clark/Elena


Elena Gilbert stepped into the shower, shivering violently. She turned on the taps, hissing as the warm spray brought her flesh back to life with a sharp sting. She'd left her frosted clothing on the floor. It was a miracle that she'd been able to divest herself of the glacial apparel.

Elena trembled as she regained motion in her joints. The warm water leaving an almost painfully pleasant tingle in its wake. She drew in a sharp breath as the steaming jet washed over the gash on her shoulder. Reawakening the wound; causing it to weep red rivulets.

Elena closed her eyes tightly as she allowed the water flow over her, relaxing the tension in her shoulders, easing the soreness. She'd remembered the way his blue eyes focused on her. How quickly he moved to disarm the mugger.

How he held her in his arms as he rushed her to his house. How worried he looked. Elena allowed her teeth to sink into her lower lip as she fought back the part of her that longed and ached to run her fingers through his thick black hair.

She turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel before slipping out of the bathroom. She wandered down the hallway and into the bedroom. She pulled on one of his button-down shirts as his arms slipped around her waist.

Elena felt him drop a tender kiss to her shoulder as he murmured, "Are you okay?" Elena whirled to face Clark Kent with a faint smile. "I'm fine." She said, shrugging casually as she avoided his eyes. She knew he was frowning.

Probably internally blaming himself for not being faster. Or for being with her, because he was worried she might be in danger. They'd both resisted their feelings for the longest time, before giving in. Clark fought the hardest. Gentleman that he was.

It started that fateful day, when he blazed into Mystic Falls, on his motorcycle; in all his intoxicated by Red K, bad boy glory. He charmed her into getting onto the back of his bike. She'd wanted out of Mystic Falls for many reasons. She was cured of her vampirism, and she'd lost everyone.

Her aunt. Ric. Jeremy. Her parents. She had no reason to stay. And Clark Kent offered her a way out. Elena remembered how Damon and Stefan had reacted to her escaping. They'd tried to stop her. And Clark had taken them out without breaking a sweat.

He just swatted them away like flies, to Elena's shock and horror. "_Stop! You're killing them!_" Elena shrieked, pounding the farm boy's chest. He just sneered at her, grasping her elbow, marching her away from the unconscious forms of Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

Elena squirmed in his grasp. "You're hurting me," She hissed, glaring at him defiantly. Clark just stopped, giving her an expectant look as he released her arm. Elena folded her arms over her chest, raising her chin.

"Are you coming with me or not?" Clark asked sharply, "Because you could come with me and live as a queen by my side. Or I could leave you here, at the side of the road and care less. So make your choice." Elena swallowed thickly, blood pooling in her cheeks as she muttered, "Fine. Take me with you."

Clark flashed her a triumphant smile, swinging his leg across the motorcycle, kick-starting it. Elena cast one last glance at Damon and Stefan as they both clambered to their feet before Clark zipped the both of them away from Mystic Falls.

With a chagrined sigh, Elena nestled her face into Clark's shoulder, wondering bleakly why she seemed to attract the bad-boy/reformed-bad-boy type. Black leather jacket, blue eyes, dark hair and all. But that had changed.

The night the class ring, the one with the red meteor rock on it, slipped off his finger. It was an accident, really. He'd grabbed her hands and kissed her. Elena struggled against him, enraged that he'd begun to treat her so chauvinistically.

Her fingers laced with his and as she pulled away, she'd inadvertently pulled the ring off. Instantly, he'd changed. He'd become kinder. More compassionate. The Clark she ended up falling for. Then she noticed how he seemed to vanish, then show up when she least expected it.

He used the same lame and flimsy excuses that Stefan used. She began to notice things. Subtle things. Like how he got sick around the green meteor rocks he kept around. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. It was nice of him to treat her with respect, almost like she was a lady.

And nice of him to let her live with him. But, she couldn't take his lies anymore. "Are you a vampire?" Elena breathed, standing in the middle of the Kent's kitchen. Clark paused in the act of pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

Chloe Sullivan had gawked at her as though she couldn't believe that Elena thought such a thing. Clark just laughed nervously, shaking his head as he said, "No. Why would you think such a thing?" Elena shrugged, crossing her arms as she took a step closer to him.

"I don't know. Maybe because you seem to vanish then reappear, for no reason and out of nowhere. And you always have these lame excuses when you come back." Clark shook his head, his brows raised, amusement etched into his gorgeous features, "You're imagining things, Elena."

Elena glanced at the knife block, before grabbing one, then grabbing his hand. "Then what's this?" Elena asked, jabbing the point of the knife into his palm. She heard Chloe shouting in the distant part of her mind as the blade flashed down into his palm before shattering.

Elena gasped as the shards of metal flew in all directions. She grasped his hand, bewildered and stammering, "That – there's – there's not a scratch on it." Clark took a tentative step towards her, saying lowly, soothingly; "Elena."

Elena jerked away from him, saying in wavering tones, "_What are you?_" Clark cast Chloe a hopeless look before saying reluctantly, "My name is Kal-El. And I'm from Krypton." She remembered thinking, _Aliens? __Aliens?__ He expects __me__ to believe __that__? Clark Kent. An alien. What a laugh._ But it was true.

He'd explained everything. And she couldn't believe it. It was unbelievable. In every sense of the word. "I – I need… to not be here." Elena stammered, blundering for the door. "Elena," Clark began, chasing after her. He could catch her easily if he wanted. They both knew this.

Elena halted on the front porch, saying in an unstable voice, "Clark, please. Just don't." She heard him draw in a shaking breath before saying in an uncertain and trembling intonation, "Why not?" Elena closed her eyes as she heard the floorboards creak under his weight as he stepped towards her.

Her teeth sunk into her lower lip as she felt Clark's hand grasp her shoulder gently, the warmth of his skin soaking into hers. Elena swallowed hard before whirling around, her arms slipping around Clark's neck, her fingers weaving through his hair as she stood on tiptoe, guiding him to lower his head as her lips collided against his.

But that was what felt like a lifetime ago. Elena glanced in the mirror, smiling softly as she remembered their first kiss. The first of many. And many more to come. Elena snuggled into Clark's chest, hiding the flush that swept her cheeks as she remembered the way he'd kissed her.

"Is something wrong?" Clark asked of her. Elena could hear the frown in his voice. "No," Elena whispered, "Everything's perfect." She closed her eyes as Clark's arms slipped around her waist. She'd do anything to protect him. Like that night that she retreated back into the darkness.

She slipped off the edge and tortured and killed a man. Well, not a man, actually. A vampire. Elena stepped into the room, slipping the lapis lazuli ring off the vampire's hand and wandered to the window and yanked the curtains open, sunlight scorching into his flesh.

Filling the room with the sound and smell of burning flesh. The vampire screeched as his pale skin flared red before red welts emerged, taking over his flesh. Elena closed the curtains before crossing the room, standing before the vampire. "Hi, I'm Elena. What's your name?" She said cheerfully.

The vampire glared at her with open distaste and said with a sneer, "I ain't tellin' you or your pet – whatever that thing is over there, it doesn't smell _human_ – nothin'." He cast Clark a disgusted glance.

Elena's hand retracted before she slapped the vampire, hissing, "Right now, he's the _only_ human one in this room." Clark stepped forward, reaching for her, his tie askew and his suit wrinkled. "Elena," He said softly. She glanced at him, shaking her head silently before withdrawing her hand, saying to the restrained vampire, "Hi, I'm Elena. What's your name?"

The vampire's onyx orbs narrowed as he hissed; "Screw you." Her hand lashed out, striking him. "Hi, I'm Elena. What's your name?" Elena repeated, her voice ringing with cheer. "Murph." The vampire grunted. "Good boy." Elena patted him on the head.

"Now, Murph. All you have to do is tell us who you work for. And we'll untie you and let you go. Those vervain ropes must chafe." Elena tsk-tsked, frowning sympathetically as she nodded. Murph shook his head, "I'm not telling."

Elena sighed and looked at Clark, "Clark, can you step out of the room for a moment?" Clark blinked at her, dumbfounded, and shocked, "Elena…" "Clark, please. Just step out of the room. I don't want you to see this." Clark stepped out of the room, frowning deeply, troubled.

He winced, turning away from the door as Murph's shouts of agony. After what seemed an eternity, Elena stepped out of the room, blood splattered over her pink dress. The petite brunette wiped her hands on a bloodstained rag as she kept her eyes low. "It's done."

She offered Clark a slip of paper, biting her lip. "What happened to…?" Clark said softly. "I put him out of his misery." Elena shrugged, frowning as she felt Clark's aquatic orbs piercing right through her. "Elena," He started, appalled. "I had to, Clark." Elena replied, shaking her head.

"Besides, it doesn't matter. What matters is you have to go." She waved Clark away before folding her arms and walked out of the abandoned apartment complex, frowning. Elena sighed softly, wandering down the street, shaking her head as she said to no one in particular, "It's just… he doesn't seem to care or notice that, I _can_ hold my own. I'm not the defenseless damsel he thinks I am. I'd do anything for him. Because I don't want it on his conscious, and if that makes me a bad person, I guess I'm going to hell. Because I just… he's… he's been there when no one else was. And I guess he doesn't see that."

"Oh, trust me. He does." A voice just above her ear chimed. She whirled, seeing Damon standing behind her. "D -" She began before everything went black. Elena's eyes fluttered weakly. She heard sounds, but they were muffled.

It sounded distinctly like Damon and Stefan were shouting. She blinked blearily before reeling backward as something whistled by her. Elena's eyes widened as she stared at the green object. It quivered before going completely still. The arrow was wedged into the wall beside her.

Elena spun, seeing a man in a green leather hoodie and sunglasses waving at her. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. A low whistle drew her attention to the area just behind her. Elena whipped around, seeing a boy in a red, orange and yellow outfit waving at her in almost flirtatious manner.

Stefan and Damon lay flat on their backs, unconscious with arrows protruding from their shoulders. Elena swallowed thickly as Clark entered the room in a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue t-shirt under a red leather jacket. An S in a diamond emblazoned on the front.

"Clark," Elena breathed, rushing towards him, throwing her arms around him. "So, you called out the troops for a girl?" The man in the green leather said in a disguised voice. The modulator didn't disguise his scorn.

Elena felt her cheeks flush as she gazed up at Clark, "You did?" She said, surprised. "I did." Clark said with a nod. "But…" "Well, isn't this… lovely?" A voice said from the doorway as the sound of slow clapping wafted into the room.

Elena stiffened in Clark's arms as she gazed at the newcomer in scorn. "Hello, Elena." The man said with a smile. "Klaus." Elena replied; her voice layered with shock. Clark felt her tense in his arms. "Elena?" He said uncertainly. "Clark," Elena said softly, "Get me out of here."

Clark nodded, stooping to pick her up, lifting her bridal style before darting away from the Boardinghouse. Elena nestled her face into his shoulder, shielding her face from the wind. But that was a long time ago. Elena sighed softly, raising her head from his chest.

She looked up at Clark, a faint smile forming on her lips. Clark returned her smile, his fingertips brushing over her jawline affectionately, before he stiffened, glancing out the window. Elena bit her lip on her smile, lowering her gaze before pulling away from him gently.

"Go." She whispered, nodding to the window. Clark arched a brow as she nudged him. "Go. Save the day." Elena said. Clark nodded, grinning at her before flickering away.

Elena rushed to the window, seeing a red and blue blur streaking across the sky. And her heart soared with him. _Goodbye, Clark._ Elena thought, closing her eyes. A small smile painting her lips. _My Superman.._


End file.
